hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Welfin
|kana = ウェルフィン |rōmaji = Werufin |name = Welfin |also known as = Zaikahal |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 85 (2011) |japanese voice = Daiki Nakamura |gender = Male |hair = Brown |status = Alive |occupation = Chimera Ant |type = Conjuration |abilities = Missileman |Abilities = Missleman |image gallery = yes}} Welfin (ウェルフィン, Werufin) is a Chimera Ant whom resembles a humanoid wolf and is a former tactician. His name when he was human was Zaikahal (ザイカハル, Zaikaharu). Appearance Welfin appears to be an humanoid wolf with long hair and is seen only wearing a shirt. After a near-death experience with Meruem, his face is shown to be have aged dramatically. Personality Welfin is very close to the bottom of the Chimera Ants hierarchy. He is secretly aiming to reach the top of the kingdom by trying to gain favor with the King, something that comes natural to him from his poverty-stricken life as a human. He strives to be the "Shadow King." He is extremely paranoid, shown by his Hatsu, and is constantly suspecting everyone around him. Welfin is also shown to be quite a coward, even trying to improvise his own death in front of Ikalgo. He however does have a lighter side to him: he longs to see his lost friend Gyro. Since revealing his past to Ikalgo, he became convinced that his true enemies are the Chimera Ants and the King. Background Before becoming an Ant, Zaikahal was raised by an abusive father who would beat and even strangle him. His only friend was Gyro, whom later became the founder of NGL. Zaikahal was in NGL when the Ants invaded and was killed by Yunju and his squadron. He was then taken to and eaten by the Chimera Ant Queen, thus allowing him to become the Chimera Ant Welfin. He was also comrades with a human Ikalgo and possibly Bloster. Plot Chimera Ant arc Welfin is first seen at Neferpitou's "celebration", where Rammot hits all the Squadron Leaders' allowing them access to their aura. Welfin, along with Bloster, are tasked by Neferpitou to assist Leol after Cheetu is sent to another place with Morel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 After finding out that Flutter is gone, Welfin demands a change of plans but Leol refuses to do so. The latter is decided to win Neferpitou's favor and anticipates on finding out Welfin's ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 Sometime later Welfin overheard Bizeff on his phone and used this knowledge to blackmail him. Being called away he is seen investigating the area were Knov killed Taragette. Tracking Knov's smell and having a conversation with Youpi brings him to the conclusion the enemy may have found ways to enter the palace undetected. Returning to Bizeff, he lies and says the enemy has planted a bomb in the castle, hoping to kill the King. He also tells him not to worry as finding the bomb themselves would boost their reputations and help him become "the King behind the scenes". He is later seen spying on Flutter (who is actually dead and being controlled by Ikalgo). He follows him down to the bunkers below the palace where he catches Ikalgo off guard, hitting him with his Missileman. After a small struggle and taking multiple shots from Ikalgo's rifle, Welfin admits defeat. He reveals he knows his "past life" and admits he misses and wishes to see Gyro again. Under Shaiapouf's orders, he called Neferpitou to help trick her into thinking they had regained Komugi from the enemy. Now walking with crutches, Welfin carries out Ikalgo's plan to free Bizeff's slaves and bring Bloster with them. He then runs into Youpi and asks him if he remembers his past life. After hearing his answer, he activates Missileman and tells Youpi to answer all his questions. The Royal guard then prepares for battle but succumbs to the poison of The Poor Man's Rose. Welfin is then found by The King's En and questioned if he was the one who killed Youpi. Out of fear, Welfin's fur fell out and he rapidly aged. When he was about to be devoured, he told Meruem Komugi's name. He was spared for giving The King such useful information. As The King walked away, Welfin yelled that Gyro was the only true king and he's the only man he'll follow, stating that Meruem was the enemy. The King responded saying he'd like to meet this Gyro and may want to live as a human. After the events of East Gorteau, Welfin is seen with Bizeff, Hina, Bloster, and Shidore driving to NGL to drop the latter two off. Now as confident as ever, even stating he killed The King, Welfin and the others head to Meteor City to look for Gyro. Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant, Welfin is stronger than any average human. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, although it is unclear how much influence he retained after the death of the Queen. He is not a fighter, but his skills in strategy are remarkable. Enhanced Smell: He easily used his sense of smell to track Knov's movements throughout the palace. He was also able to catch a quick smell of Meleoron, before losing him due to the enemy's use of his Nen ability. Enhanced Hearing: Welfin can hear conversations transmitted on the frequency of a normal mobile phone. Moderate Resistance to Pain: Being shot in the legs multiple times by Ikalgo inflicted him pain and forced him to walk with crutches, but he managed to think clearly all the time. High Intelligence: As a former tactician, he is able to produce plans and attack patterns and easily think his way out of a situation. However, he has a tendency to over think and scares himself out of completing his goal. Nen Welfin is a Conjurer. Although not strictly battle-oriented, his ability allows him to win a fight through simple coercion. On the other hand, since his enemies usually surrender and obey his terms, he lacks experience with it, which leads him to be in the dark about some of its characteristics, such as the the lethality of sincerity to the centipedes. Stats References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists